


Kiss it Better

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthdays, College, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, New York City, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: It's Alex's birthday, and he's not very good at handling the cold. Maybe Eliza can make it better.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Day by Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 13





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> "My hands are numb."

Eliza knew something was up with Alexander, the two of them had taken time away from the rest of their friends to spend his birthday just the two of them. However, as it happens in New York City it gets to be rather cold in January. Something that Alex said was perfectly fine, that after being here close to two years now he could certainly handle it.

Eliza suspected otherwise, despite the fact that he was completely bundled up in an attempt to protect himself from the cold. As they held hands while walking through Central Park and enjoying the scenery of a fresh white blanket of snow upon the ground.

She felt another shiver go through Alex’s body, this was just silly. It was his birthday after all, he couldn’t possibly be having a good time if he was this cold.

“Do you maybe want to stop at a nearby cafe, get some coffee and cinnamon roll?” Eliza suggested, “maybe they’ll even put a candle in it for you,” she teased. 

Alex shivered and shook his head, “I-I’m fine.”

He clearly wasn’t by the way his teeth were chattering, of that much Eliza was more than certain and she let out a sigh. Damn him and his pride.

“Alexander, this is your birthday, it you aren’t enjoying yourself I’d be more than happy to find something else to do,” Eliza huffed.

“Well…” Alexander paused, “my fingers are numb.”

Eliza shook her head, “That’s it,” she grabbed his hand the practically dragged him to the nearest coffee shop she could find and settled him in a large overly stuffed loveseat with a large mug of steaming hot coffee in his bright red hands. He slowly sipped at his drink, still shivering. Her Alexander truly was terrible at tolerating the cold.

“How are you feeling?” Eliza asked squeezing in besides him with her own cup of green tea.

“I think I have some feeling back,” Alex replied sipping at his coffee.

Eliza shook her head and playfully tugged at the end of his ponytail, “You should have told me sooner how cold you were,” she reached out and took one of his hands in hers. She gave it a squeeze, they really were like ice. 

“Perhaps it’s not too late for me to try and warm them up, it would be a shame if they went numb for good,” Eliza chuckled but immediately stopped when she saw the stricken look on his face, “I’m only teasing, I don’t think you have frostbite.”

“Are you sure?” Alexander raised his brow seeming genuinely concerned.

“I’m sure,” Eliza squeezed his hand again, “could you feel that?”

“Sort of,” Alex murmured.

Eliza then placed her tea down and reached for his hand that had been warmed quite a bit by the mug, “How about now?”

“A little better,” Alex shrugged.

Eliza rubbed his hands they were slowly starting to feel a little less icy, she then pressed a kiss to his fingertips. They were still cold enough that it sent a chill down her spine, “how about that?”

“I think we’re getting somewhere,” A playful smirk had returned to Alexander’s face.

“And now?” Eliza pressed a slightly drawn out and soft kiss to the palm of his hand.

“My Betsey I think you’re a miracle worker,” Alex grinned, “would you mind checking my lip? I think they might be a little frostbitten as well too.”

Eliza laughed, “you’re ridiculous,” before complying with his request.


End file.
